POZOKS
by devilishtomboy
Summary: Orphen and his friends are walking through the woods when Orphen hears some one singing, so he follows the voice to a mysterious book. What happens when he along with his friends get trapped inside it? R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Orphen isn't mine

---- Default Chapter ----

Orphen and his friends are in an inn and it's night. Cleao and Majik are sleeping peacefully, but Orphen can't sleep. He can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. He sat there on his bed staring through the window right next to him, looking at the moon. He stared for a while then laid down and sighed. Suddenly he heard something... it wasn't very loud, as a matter of fact it was almost a whisper. It was a voice... singing a quiet song. As he listened to it, he suddenly felt very tired and slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day

He opened his eyes very slowly. He examined the room and found Majik and Cleao weren't in their beds, so he sat up. Once again he looked around wearily. When he still didn't see anything he stood up and trudged downstairs. As he was walking down, he had to grip the rails very tightly because of how shaky his legs were and how he nearly fell down the steps three times because of his weak legs. Finally he reached the kitchen where they served you breakfast and there was Cleao and Majik sitting at the table talking. They saw him.

Cleao smiled, "Hey! You're finally awake!"

Majik looked at him worriedly, "Master, what's wrong? You look horrible."

Orphen didn't answer either of them he just sat down where there was an empty chair. Vulcan and Dortian came in.

"Hey you leather wrapped weasel what are YOU doing here?!" Vulcan shouted.

Dortian sighed, "Now we're gonna get it... AGAIN."

Orphen looked at them with a blank expression and turned away silently.

Vulcan looked surprised, "Hey, what's up with him?"

"Are you alright Orphen?" Dortian asked.

He looked at the half-ling and looked away once again with out a word.

"Hey Orphen," Cleao got his attention, "What's up with you? Are you sick?"

He rested his head on the table ignoring her question. Everyone stared at him with a concerned expression, even Vulcan was worried.

The innkeeper came in, "Good-morning, did you all sleep well last night?" he saw Orphen, "What's wrong young man?"

He still didn't answer anyone.

"I think he might be sick." Cleao lift his head and felt his forehead, "Well, he doesn't have a fever."

"Maybe he has laryngitis and that's why he's not talking to anyone." Majik suggested.

Cleao sighed, "That wouldn't explain why he didn't blow Vulcan and Dortian away."

"I'll get a doctor." The innkeeper left the room.

---- DOCTOR'S HERE ----

Ok so the doctor's here and he's already taken Orphen's temp, and did all these other tests. Now we have a confused doctor along with every one else.

"Is he alright?" Cleao asked.

The doctor sighed, "he has some signs of being ill but I don't know why he doesn't have a fever."

Majik frowned, "So what should we do?"

"Well, I don't think it's an emergency" he confirmed, "So just put him in bed for awhile. Where do you live?"

Majik was too sure he wanted to answer that, "Um, in Totaconta."

The doctor laughed, "No seriously, where do you live."

"We ARE serious. We're traveling." Cleao told him.

"Oh." The doctor turned to the innkeeper, "It turns out that they don't have a home here so I think they should stay here free of charge."

"Alright, it only seems fair."

---- Ok the sun is setting ----

Orphen is sitting in his bed staring out his window at the setting sun. Majik is lying in his bed pretending to be reading and Cleao is sitting on her bed staring at the sorcerer who STILL hasn't said anything.

"Majik, I definitely think he's sick."

He sighed, "Cleao, the doctor already said that master doesn't have a fever. How can he be sick?"

"He could be home sick." She told him.

"Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen." Majik shook his head.

Orphen laid down and sighed. Majik and Cleao perked up hoping that his silence would break but he still didn't say anything, so they went back to talking. Ok later, at midnight Orphen is once again unable to sleep and Cleao is still staring at him. After a couple more minutes she walked over to his bed as sat down. His gaze turned from the ceiling to the girl.

"What's wrong Orphen?" she asked.

"I don't know," he told her in a whispery voice.

She smiled, "Ok, can you tell me why you weren't talking to anyone."

He closed his eyes, "I couldn't...I didn't even understand it."

"Is that why you didn't beat up Vulcan?"

He shook his head wearily, "I didn't feel like it..."

Cleao was surprised, "Oh, how... unlike you."

"Leave me alone... it's hard enough to fall asleep by myself." He whispered.

Cleao thought that sounded very snotty even though his voice was quiet, but since something was wrong with him she decided NOT to hurt him. She went to bed and quickly fell asleep but once again Orphen couldn't. That feeling from the other night came back and kept him up, but that wasn't the only thing that came back. An hour later something caught Orphen's attention, it was singing... the same song and quiet voice that lulled him to sleep before. This time he got up and followed the voice. He trudged down the stairs, out the door and walked awhile in the streets. He was expecting to turn to a house but instead it lead to a forest. He looked at the huge trees and then stared into the abyss of the forest where the voice seemed to be coming from. He walked forward but stopped looked back at the town, and Once again he stared at the darkness. He suddenly fell to his knees. The song was once again making him fall asleep so he shook his head violently and slowly stood up. He started walking back to the inn, leaning on the sides of buildings to stay on his feet. Orphen was almost there and he stopped to rest. He collapsed to the ground and laid there for a minute, but when he tried to get up again he couldn't. He gave up trying to stand again and tried his best to stay awake, but he fell asleep anyway. (He's in the streets!)

---- Next morning ----

Orphen awoke in place he didn't recognize so he looked around, and it turns out he is in a hospital. He tried to sit up and found he was strapped down to the bed.

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice said.

Orphen looked to the side, and saw the doctor from before with a needle in his hand.

Orphen watched him walk up with the HUGE needle, "Oh hey doc..."

He looked at him surprised, "Oh, so you aren't mute."

"Why am I here?" he asked.

The doctor smiled, "Well, I found you lying in the streets in front of my house and when I checked you had a fever."

Orphen stared at the straps, "Well, can I go now?"

"No, not yet." The doctor filled the huge needle with a purple liquid.

Orphen gulped, "Hey, uh, what's the needle for?"

"This." The guy jabbed it into his 'patient's' neck and pushed the back of it so the liquid inside the glass was injected. (You, know, where you feel for a pulse.)

"OW! That hurts!!" he shouted.

When all of it was gone he pulled out the needle and put it away, "There, NOW you can go."

Orphen returned to the hotel and found Cleao crying and Majik trying to cheer her up.

"Hey." He greeted.

Cleao looked over and shot up; Majik gave a look of 'Uh, oh' to his master as the girl approached. She walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could.

Orphen covered his cheek and rubbed it with a look of shock, "Ow..."

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" she shouted, "IF YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE TELL ME!! I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP..." she got teary eyed, "and find that you're in a hospital."

She put her head against Orphen's chest and started crying. He looked down at her with a sad expression but didn't say anything.

Majik walked up to him, "yeah, WHY did you leave the hotel last night?"

Orphen looked up at him and smiled, "I... was trying to find something..."

Dortian walked in, "Oh, Orphen, are you all right?"

He nodded and Vulcan came in.

"Ya mean that leather wrapped weasel is back?" he saw the sorcerer in the doorway, "Um, yeah..." he just stared at him with a blank look.

"No snappy remarks?" Cleao asked.

He inhaled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Vulcan took a deep breath and finished, "Now I feel better." He walked away.

Every one stood silent as the troll re entered the kitchen.

"Ok, that was pointless..." Majik stared a little longer, "Well, master which way are we going now?"

Orphen looked at him confused, "What?"

"You know... when we leave, I want to know where we're going." Majik informed him.

"Oh, oh, that..." he thought about it, "Pack up, we're leaving."

Cleao looked at him, "What? Why now?"

Orphen started towards the stairs, "Well, you guys wanna find out where we're going or what?"

The seemed a little surprised but they ran up the stairs without question.

---- Remember here? ----

the group stood in front of this gigantic forest that looked over a hundred years old and haunted.

"A-are you sure this is it?" Majik asked a little nervous.

"Yeah I'm positive."

Orphen walked in and the other two hesitantly followed behind.

THE END!!!

A/N: I've worked really hard so I would appreciate a review.... Please.


	2. The book

I do not own Orphen, as you probably know.

A/n: um... read?

---- The book ----

Orphen, Majik, and Cleao are walking through a thick forest while admiring the green beauty and the little speckles of sunlight that danced all over.

"Wow..." Cleao stared at the giant trees in awe, "I've never seen such big trees!"

Majik smiled at Cleao, "Hey master, isn't Cleao much nicer when she's happy?"

Majik continued to stare at Cleao while waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one he stopped.

"Master?" he asked looking beside him.

He wasn't there.

"Hey, Cleao, do you know where master went?"

She stopped, "No, wasn't he right next to you?" (Still staring at the trees)

"He was a second ago, but he disappeared... again." Majik responded while rubbing his head.

"Well, where could have..." she looked at Majik, "... found him." She said pointing behind him.

There was Orphen just standing there looking off to the side. They ran up to him but he didn't seem to notice them.

"Master?" Majik asked kind of worried.

He continued to stare into the darkness beside him.

Cleao was impatient, "Hey, Orphen, why the hell are you standing there for?"

He didn't respond.

"HEY!!" Cleao shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!"

He didn't say anything but he walked off the path and into the abyss he was just gazing into.

"Where are you going master?" Majik asked.

He still didn't answer but Majik and Cleao followed anyway. They walked a good half hour before they came to something. It was a huge field decorated with luscious green grass and randomly colored flowers scattered everywhere, and there was something in the distance. (And they were dazed by it's beauty) Before Cleao and Majik noticed Orphen continued forward towards the unknown object.

Cleao snapped out of it, "Hey Majik did you notice Orphen leave?"

"No, why?" Majik said turning to her.

"Cause look where we are..." she continued, "and look where HE is." She finished pointing ahead.

He looked surprised, "H-h-hey master! Wait for us!"

They finally caught up to him.

"thanks for waiting master..." Majik said while panting.

Cleao caught her breath, "uh, Majik..."

"What?"

"He wasn't waiting for us. Look."

Majik looked up to see this huge stonewall with something carved into it.

"Hey, Majik, isn't this those ancient runes your studying?" Cleao asked.

He observed it, "I'm not sure, don't recognize them. Orphen do you know?"

He wasn't there.

"Gee Majik you're right on the ball today." Cleao snubbed, "He went over there."

They went to the other side of the wall and found him running his fingers over some more carvings.

"What is it master?" Majik asked him.

He looked at what his master was touching and started gaping at it. The entire wall was consumed with carvings of two dragons bound together by one hand and foot fighting off other smaller creatures that no one has ever seen before. The strange thing was the white dragon's eye was glowing and the black one's wasn't.

"Wow, who ever did this carving is an incredible artist." Cleao stated.

Orphen turned around and walked over to some more rocks arranged in a circle. He stared at the runes inscribed on each one and then would start over.

"Hey, I've always wondered what it would be like if you didn't talk but I want to know WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING, WHAT THE HELL DO THESE RUNES MEAN AND WHY YOU KEEP IGNORING US!!" Cleao screamed.

Once again he stayed silent and continued reading.

She commanded, "Ugh, I did my best, Majik you try getting him to talk."

He looked a little unsure but he walked up to his master, "Um, master... what does that say?"

He moved to the next stone.

"Master, what does it say?"

Orphen sat down and leaned against the stone.

"It doesn't make any sense." He said.

Cleao walked over, "wow, he CAN talk."

"Master, maybe I can understand it what it means, just read it to me." Majik told him.

Orphen laughed, "That's not what I meant, Majik. I can't read this..."

"What?! Aren't those the ancient runes you learn how to read in the tower of fang?!" Cleao shouted to him.

He glared at her, "No! Of course not!! I don't even know what language this is!!"

"Are you serious? Master, are you saying that we discovered a lost language?"

"No. Majik, just because the tower doesn't teach it to you doesn't mean that no ones ever heard of it." Orphen explained.

Cleao was nodding her head in agreement when something struck her mind, "Hey Orphen why weren't you answering us before?"

"Um..."

"Yeah, master why?" Majik asked.

Orphen was rubbing his head, "Well, actually, I heard something.

"So... why wouldn't you answer us." Cleao asked again.

"Umm, I didn't hear anyone talking it was just that singing..." he explained.

"Singing?" Majik & Cleao said in unification.

Cleao turned to the apprentice, "I didn't hear any singing. Did you?"

He shrugged, "Nope nothing of the sort."

Orphen stood up, "Well, I know I heard something. But I wonder were was it coming from?"

"I don't know what or where but I really want to go now. I really need a shower and so do you Majik." She informed him while holding her nose.

"Thanks for the info." Majik replied.

Orphen froze again, "Shh..."

"What is it?" Cleao asked

He walked towards the stone in the middle, "It's the singing... it's coming from this book..."

"A book!! What kind of book!! Is it a romance novel?!" Cleao shouted as she pranced over to Orphen.

Majik leaned over to look at it and Cleao finished her prancing. Orphen picked it up and opened it up. It was in the same language as the carvings on the stones.

"Aw, SHIT!! I wanted to read it." She shouted in disappointment.

"Do you have a guess on what this book is Master? Master?" Majik looked at him to find the same expression that was on his face when he was in that trance.

Suddenly a voice boomed from out of nowhere, "He who holds the book of Pozoks, state your name..."

"I think he means you master..." Majik notified Orphen.

"State your name..."

Cleao leaned over to Orphen, "Hey he's talking to you..."

"State your name..."

"Hey, master..."

Majik looked at his expression, and for the first time he looked scared.

"State your name..."

Orphen shook his head and looked up at the stone statue, "No."

"State your name or else..."

"Or else what? You'll fall on me? Please what the hell could you do?" Orphen retorted.

"You have been warned..."

the voice went away but when it did everything went black.


	3. Who are you and where the hell are we!

Orphen isn't mine I know

A/n: Bet ya want to know what happened don't ya? Well read and find out!!

---- Where are we, and who the hell are you? ----

Orphen opened his eyes and moaned. He stretched for a couple minutes then sat up but when he realized where he was he almost screamed.

"Holy sh..."

He took a deep breath. Once he accepted that he was in a place with a brown grass and a yellow sky he went to go wake up Cleao and Majik but right before he did, he heard something. It was... singing... the same song that he had heard before. He followed the singing to a beach, it seemed normal, the sand was it's regular color the water was blue like it was supposed to be so he continued following the voice. He walked along the shore for a while, until at last he saw the one singing. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a white bikini. (Of course a hot body) She didn't seem to notice him until she finished the song. When she realized he was there staring at her she stood up and looked back. Her eyes where blue.

"So how'd you end up here?" She asked him.

"I followed your singing," he answered.

She looked at him with a sad expression, "Really? From the outside world?"

Orphen was confused, "Um, outside world?"

"Yeah, the outside... oh, you don't know do you?"

"Well, I guess I don't." Orphen rubbed his head.

She sighed, "so you followed my voice to that book right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's where you are now, in the book." She explained.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Echo continues

She ran over and covered his mouth, "SHH!! You don't want the people of this world knowing about us..."

"What? I thought you were from here." He told her.

"Pshh, are you kidding me? The people from here are UUUUUUUGLY!" she said sitting down, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Orphen."

She smiled, "I'm Temi. So you alone?"

"Uh, no." He pointed towards the woods; "I left them so I could find out who was singing that song."

Temi stood up, "Well, we're gonna need to hurry and get them out of there."

"Why?" He asked.

"There's been something in the woods lately round' in up others from the outside." She looked out to sea, "Oh, look a wave."

He looked out at the ocean and he saw a huge tsunami heading towards them! "Heh, heh, heh, you know what that is right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then lets go!" Orphen grabbed her wrist.

She pulled away, "It's only a blanket of water."

"Yeah about ten yard sticks thick!! Come on! Let's go!" he yelled.

The tsunami was about to fall on them.

He was about to run, "Fine, you can stay here!"

"Alright." She said.

She conjured up an umbrella from thin air and held it over her head as the wave fell, and Orphen tried to escape it. Right as he went to go for shelter the tidal wave hit, but for some reason it didn't hurt at all... it just felt like a thin layer of water, COLD water.

"See, it was only a blanket of water." Temi reminded him as the umbrella vanished.

Orphen just stood there soaked and REALLY cold, trying to figure out what just happened. (Poor Orphen, he's wet and cold while Temi's nice and dry.)

Temi smiled, "Looks like you're gonna need a towel or better yet dry clothes."

Then out of nowhere a perfect mimic of Orphen's clothes appeared in her hand all folded.

She handed them to him, "Here."

"OK, now that I have dry cloths WHERE am I going to change?" he asked.

Temi shrugged, "Dunno, anywhere you want. It's not like I care."

Orphen sighed, "I don't think you seem to notice that there isn't a difference in where I change on a beach."

"Ok, you probably just got here considering that fact that you have no clue on how things work. Ok all you have to do is think of what you want and what it looks like then it will appear." Temi explained.

"That's not going to work." Orphen assured her.

She rolled her eyes, "Then how did I get the clothes? How did I get the umbrella? It's not like I'm a witch or sorceress, though I have given thought into becoming one."

He smirked, "Really?"

"No, I won't be your apprentice, I don't really like being schooled, and we gotta get you're your friends, remember?" Temi stated.

"Oh, yeah... well lets give that trick of yours a try." Orphen closed his eyes and thought a moment.

He opened his eyes and there was his bedroom, "Whoa, it worked."

"Told ya, now hurry and get dressed so we can help your friends."

---- In the woods ----

YAAAAAAAAAAAWN

"Excuse you, Orphen..." Temi said rudely, "out of curiosity, why did your parents name you that? It just seems a little odd." (Temi now has on a white tank-top and white jean shorts.)

"I name myself that, and I don't have parents..." He said.

"Oh, so your actually an orphan." She frowned, "I know how you feel, partially, I almost became one."

He looked at her confused, "What's that mean?"

"I mean, my family was killed and I had no relatives that were alive or would take me in." she explained, "I feel so loved."

He rubbed his head, "Oh, sorry didn't know."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I got over their death a long time ago, and to be honest I should be the one apologizing, you don't even know your parents, that just about twice as painful."

"No it isn't, it's the other way around." He corrected.

Temi looked at him, "No it's not."

"Yes it is," he argued.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!! SO SHUT UP!!!" she screamed.

She covered her mouth, "Oops..."

"I heard the sound of prey... where are they?"

"Hey Orphen did you say that?" Temi whispered.

"No I thought you did."

"Peek-a-boo I see you..." a quiet yet evil laughter followed afterwards.

"Man that's old." She exclaimed.

"And how would you know? Unless you're an outsider... and that means that that boy is also from the other world." The voice said.

"Hey who you callin' a boy? I'm in my teens." Orphen shouted to it.

"Ooh, feisty, both of them... me and my friend will enjoy you two."

"Hey do you mind coming OUT of the shadows so I can see you?" Temi asked.

"You'll get scared though... I don't want you to run away."

She sighed, "Ok, I promise no, WE promise..."

"WE?!" Orphen shouted,

"...That we will not run away."

Orphen calmed down, "Oh, I wasn't planning on running anyway."

"Fine... but you will suffer greatly if you break that promise and it will not be by my hands."

The creature crawled out of the shadow and shocked both of them. It was a shadow dragon just about as tall as Orphen, and that made him a little nervous. It had spikes on it's back that moved like a spiders legs. So now that they know what he looks like Orphen get ready to fight, but not Temi. She slowly walked up to it with a blank expression and out of nowhere she hugs it.

Orphen's thinking, 'WTF?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!' O.o

"Why would I run? I LOOOOOOOOOVE dragons!" She told the creature.

It looked teary eyed, Sniff "Really?"

"Yep!!" she hugged it and it hugged back.

Now Orphen's thinking, 'Ok, did I missed something?' Oo

---- Later when they find Majik and Cleao ----

"Ok, so WHY did you hug it?" Orphen asked.

"IT is a HIM." she corrected.

Orphen rolled his eyes, "Fine HIM, why did you hug HIM? Didn't he look like he wanted to hurt us?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but that's when a dragon looks coolest... no that second best."

The creature looked at her confused, "Then what looks the coolest?"

"When you show your teeth." Temi answered.

"You mean like this?" He changed his expression so he looked pissed.

"Yep that's it." Temi assured him.

Orphen is thinking, "I hate that thing... I can't ask her anything with out it turning to it... err I mean him." --

"Hey Orphen..."

"Huh? Oh, what?" he asked.

Temi looked at the dragon, "Am I annoying?"

He jumped back, "What? Why makes you ask that?"

"It's just the way you've been looking at me. It looks like you're irritated."

"Oh, it's not you..." Orphen informed her, "It's him..." Points at dragon

Dragon: "O you're mean..." TT

Temi hugged him, "Shh, it's alright..." she glares at Orphen, "he is mean isn't he? Look Orphen I think that if he was able to choose what he wanted to be it wouldn't be a dragon, but personally, I like him like this."

"Maybe he's jealous that I'm getting most your attention." The dragon suggested.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Orphen stood up and attacked the poor creature.

Of course Temi was doing her best to hold him back and the dragon was cowering away on the ground.

"LET GO!! THAT THING IS IN FOR A BEATING OF A LIFETIME!!!" Orphen screamed.

Majik wakes up, "Master? What's with all the noise?"

Orphen stopped struggling and looked at his apprentice. He sat up and saw this girl trying to keep his master from beating on this cowardly dragon.

Majik shook his head, "This must be a dream... because grass is not brown the night sky it not a deep yellow the stars are not green the moon is not red, a dragon wouldn't cower, and this girl I don't know couldn't hold master back."

Temi sighed, "Too bad kid, unfortunately this ain't a dream."

Orphen got Temi off but then sat down where he was, "Want dinner, Majik?"

"Sure... I like this dream." Majik took a bowl of soup.

Temi repeated, "I told you this IS NOT A DREAM!!"

Majik still thought it was a dream, "Yeah right, what place in the real world has brown grass?"

"Majik, when I woke up I didn't want to believe it either, but this isn't a dream and we're not in our world, if this even is one." Orphen looked around.

Majik stretched, "Then where are we master?"

"You remember that book right?" he asked, "Well believe it or not, that's where we are. Inside that stupid ass text-book."

"Whoa... oh! Master, did you hear that singing sometime after you woke up?" he asked.

Temi blushed.

Orphen nodded, "Yeah, and I found the source of it."

"Who was it?" he asked eager for the answer.

He pointed to the girl, "Her."

Majik laughed at that, "Good one master... seriously, who was it?"

Temi mimicked his laugh, "Good one kid... seriously, it was me."

Orphen laughed at that, "Ok, I thought you were just some slut when I first saw you but I'm starting to like you better every moment."

Eye twitching "A slut? Heh, heh, say that again? I think I missed it." Temi asked with a smirk on her face.

(Orphen doesn't like that look) "Um..."

"Wow master you two are alike."

"SHUT UP!" Orphen and Temi shouted.

They looked at each other and stared...

(Stalling, stalling, stalling, stalling, stalling, stalling, stalling, they're right stalling IS fun!)

During their staring contest Majik tried to wake up Cleao but failed.

--- Half hour later ---

Ok so the dragon went for a walk since there was nothing else to do, Orphen and Temi are still staring at each other even after a half hour, and ever since the contest began Majik was and STILL is trying to wake Cleao up. Alright so another half hour passes the dragon hasn't come back and the two contestants are still staring at each other without word or blinking once and at last some one completes something, Majik woke up Cleao!!! But got slapped.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO WAKE ME UP!! ONLY ORPHEN CAN!!!" Cleao screamed, "By the way, where are we?" she looked at Orphen and the girl staring at each other, "AND WHO IS THAT?!"

Cleao walked over to the girl and grabbed her collar, "HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Just then the dragon came back from his walk and saw Temi being threatened, and that pissed him off so he ran up to Cleao knocked her away with his tail and roared. Cleao left her alone after that.

(A/N: YAY!! Another thing accomplished!! One more to go.)

"Ok so you're telling me, we're inside that book we found, and that's why the grass is brown the sky is yellow the leaves are gold and the moon is red." Cleao had to make sure she heard right, "But you still haven't answered my other questions WHO IS THAT AND WHY ARE THEY STARING AT EACH OTHER?!"

The dragon answered, "Well the girl is Temi and I don't know why they're doing that."

Majik spoke up too, "Yeah, I agree but I thought you were a wimpy dragon, I'm surprised that you scared Cleao."

He growled. 'Really?'--

"So they've been staring at each other for an hour without blinking or speaking? New record." Cleao said.

"Well, they'll be back to normal tomorrow. Good-night." Majik went to bed

Cleao and the dragon shrugged and did the same.

A/N: Is it funny? Hopefully it is, because I am trying hard to make it humorous.


	4. The plot

Orphen is not mine

A/N: I AM GOING TO CALL THE DRAGON DRAKE FROM NOW ON. (Until we learn his name)

---- The plot ----

OK they went to sleep and woke up the next morning, yeah whatever, now Orphen and crew along with a couple new members are walking through a golden forest (Literally) with brown grass. They are fully reenergized their stomachs are full and the rest of their fatigue is gone but there is still one problem...

"MAJIK!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY'D BE BACK TO NORMAL!!" Cleao screamed.

Majik almost went deaf, "Hey, I'm not a fortune teller."

"Look on the bright side, they're blinking." Drake said.

"STOP STARING AT ME!!!"

"Majik? Did you say that?" Cleao asked.

He shook his head, "No, I thought the dragon did."

Drake rubbed his head, "I thought it was Cleao."

When they realized who had said it they swung around to see if they were back to normal but were disappointed. They were in each other's face returning their glares.

"STOP IT!!" They shouted.

Nether stopped.

They shout again, "GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!"

They didn't budge.

Ok, I'm just going to skip this part of the yelling.

T:"YOU PICKIN A FIGHT WITH ME, DOUGHBOY?!"

O:"YOU STARTED UP WITH ME, SLUT!!"

T:"FINE DOUGHBOY!! LET'S SEE WHAT A MARSHMELLOW CAN DO!!"

O:"LET SEE WHAT A SLUTTY BITCH CAN DO TO A SORCERER!!"

Ok, so they start beating the crap out of each other. Now let's go to the audience.

Drake cringed every time some one got hurt, "Shouldn't we try and stop this?"

"Yeah, Cleao." Majik obviously agrees.

"No, are you kidding me? Orphen's finally met his match! They're so alike I don't know who will win!" of course Cleao doesn't feel the same. (If you haven't noticed, Cleao likes to disagree with men... I think she's racist.)

Ok so the fighting drags on for five to ten minutes then it stopped. (They were too tired to continue.) As you could imagine they were bloodied up PRETTY bad, bloody nose, swelling, black eye, fat lip, bloody lip and bruises all over.

"Geez look at you two. You look like a frog after it got stuck in a blender." Majik informed them.

O&T: "We know."

Orphen healed his injuries and stuck his tongue out at Temi. Of course she glared at him. All right so it's her turn to show off so she blinked and her body flashed. All her wounds were gone! When she got up the first thing she did was pat Orphen on the head.

"Do better next time doughboy." Then she walked off.

The other's followed except Orphen who just watched as Temi walked away just as happy as when they first met.

"Come on master! Your falling behind!!" Majik told him.

"Alright, coming." He shouted back.

---- Still walking after two hours ----

"I TOLD you they would be back to normal today." Majik rubbed in Cleao's face.

Cleao was aggravated, "I know you told me about ten times."

"I wouldn't say they're ok." Drake said.

"What? Why?" Majik asked.

Drake sighed, "Because they're too quiet. It's like they aren't friends anymore."

"Well, if someone gave me the brush off I wouldn't want to be their friend either." Cleao stated.

Drake sighed again, "Well, most friends from the outside would've forgiven each other by now."

Orphen stopped and faced them, "Why are you talking about us as if we're not here?"

Temi stopped too, "yeah, it's very annoying and almost insulting."

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Orphen said catching up to her, "Why does ANYONE do that? They know no one likes it."

"Don't ask me, I didn't..."

Cleao pat drake, "Good job ya did it."

Majik nodded and walked beside Cleao as they caught up with Orphen and Temi leaving the poor dragon by itself.

"What did I do?" he asked himself.

Ok, so every one's happily eating and talking to each other, except for drake.

Drake stood up, "I'm gonna go on a walk, ok?"

All right so he leaves and goes very deep into the trees until he found a clearing... a dark clearing. Even during the day, it was dark.

"Ah, you have come, I was worried about you Decris. I don't want you becoming attached to these outsiders because you nor I want our sickly friend to die. So what's the news?"

"Sorry, Senra, I had to make it look like I was just doing my own thing, and I think I may have found them." Decris (the shadow dragon) explained.

(Whoever she is) Senra gasped, "Both? The pair? The yin AND the yang? The legendary Dracitians?"

"Yes, but don't get excited yet, I'm still not sure." Decris reminded her.

"I trust you will have figured it out by the time they get here."

"Yes, Senra, I will, you won't be disappointed. I must go now, they might suspect something." Decris said as he turned to leave.

Senra stopped him, "Wait, Decris."

"Yes?"

"Make sure they don't get into a relationship, they only need to feel love for the other, for now. You know, nothing physical not yet." Senra reminded him.

He nodded and headed back to the camp where everyone was sleeping, except for Temi and Orphen who where poking at the dying flames with sticks. (And sitting next to each other.)

"Hey, you were gone awhile, where'd ya go?" Temi asked as she noticed him approach.

Drake smiled, "Oh, I just like long walks so I go far."

"Oh ok." Temi smiled back.

The dragon laid down behind them and pretended to fall asleep so he could keep an eye on them.

"Wow, I've never had such a good conversation with a guy," Temi told him.

"I thought I was the doughboy." Orphen said.

She laughed, "That's only your nickname."

He looked up at the moon, "I thought nicknames were supposed to reflect your personality."

"Well, yes, but I would have to say doughboy defiantly reflects yours." Temi replied.

He looked at her confused, "How? I am nothing LIKE a doughboy."

"Exactly, just like my nick name is a slut. I'm not anything like that either. It's... hard to explain." She told him

He looked at her and smiled, "What do you think of the moon here?"

She looked at the moon, "That's the first time I've heard that question. The moon? Well, I like the color it is in this world better."

"Me too."

She looked at him, and found he was looking back with a warm smile. (OK break it up.) She blushed and turned her head but didn't turn her gaze. (Better)

"What wrong?" he asked with a more worried look.

Temi shivered, (She was cold) "I-it's just that, I haven't seen a guy look at me like that before."

He turned her face so that she was looking into his eyes, "Well, I'm not just A guy now am I?"

She smiled, "No, your not, your definitely different. Something... more special."

As they continued gazing they moved closer (Hey, Break it up) and closer... (HEY! BREAK IT UP!)

"YO!"

They jumped.

"Oh Jesus..." he took a deep breath.

Temi sighed, "Holy shit, you scared us."

"Oh, sorry... I couldn't sleep and I needed someone to talk to." The dragon explained.

"Oh, alright." She looked at Orphen who was looking back at the fire with the same warm smile.

---- Morning ----

Ok everyone's walking and talking, and just about anything else friendly. All of a sudden Cleao looks at the girl and Orphen who are talking like brother and sister.

"Hey Cleao what's wrong?" Majik asked concerned.

Cleao turned his head so he was facing Orphen and Temi, "I have never seen him so happy and talkative before."

"Oh, yeah, that IS strange, it almost looks like how he described his relationship with Ozalie." Majik told her.

"I don't know whether to be happy or mad." Cleao informed him.

He smirked, "Feeling a little jealous are we?"

"Hey! I never said that!" she shouted.

"ok, ok, calm down."

Drake walked up to Temi, "Hey, ya know when I went on that walk yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I found something that you might be interested in." he told them.

"And that would be?" Orphen asked.

Drake rolled his eyes, "It's a surprise for all four of you, and I wouldn't want to spoil it."

Temi smiled, "A surprise huh? Can you lead us to it?"

He nodded, "Just follow me."

And so they follow him into the dark place that he had gone before but made a different turn and ran into a hot spring. Of course Cleao ran to it first but when she got there she paused.

"Hey, where are the boy's going to stay while me and Temi bath?" she asked?

Drake nodded, "Oh yes the men come with me."

He led them to their hot spring and left to go spy on a certain girl. When he got there he sneaked up close using the shadows and he looked for something on Temi's body. He found it, the signs on her back that represented the element light, Yang and then he went back to the guys. He got in the spring with them and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Orphen asked.

The dragon looked at him, "Just family and how much I miss them."

He quickly thought of a way for Orphen to show his back without him suspecting something so he closed his eyes as if he was relaxing and waited until Orphen said something wrong. When he did drake used his tail to grab Majik's foot and he made it look and feel like Majik didn't like what he was saying so he kicked him. Orphen was tricked and jumped over to Majik and dunked him several times while drake searched his back for the symbol of yin, the sign of darkness. He found it and said that he was done and would wait for them to get out. (M eye boar in u? )

Now everyone is out and refreshed so drake leads the outsiders to the REAL 'surprise'. (Heh, heh, dumb-asses, heh, heh. eh? What?! A/n right now?! Aw shit!) When they got there everyone was confused and disappointed.

"Ok, is it me or did the sun set a little early?" Cleao asked.

"The sun didn't set, it's just the trees are so dense not much light is down here." Drake told them.

"Ok, so what's the surprise?" Orphen asked.

"I was planning a game on finding it. Since it's not for me I can't play. Here are the rules there are two teams of two, you can't help out the other team, and you can only look on one side of the clearing. I will decide which side you are on and the teams just so you guys don't fight."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, Temi and Orphen, you're team 1. Majik and Cleao, you're team 2. Team 1 you go to the right and team 2 you got the left. I will give one hint something on the ground will help you find it. Now search." Drake smirked as everyone just followed his orders.

"What do you think the surprise is Orphen?" Temi asked as she searched the soil.

Orphen looked around hopelessly, "How the hell should I know?"

Temi saw this small puddle and saw something, "Hey what that?"

"What's what?" Orphen came and looked into the puddle.

Red eyes appeared and vanished.

"Temi did you see that?" he asked.

She gulped, "Yeah, I think so... was it red eyes?"

Orphen sighed, "Yeah... I told you that dragon was bad news, he tricked us and now we're on the lunch menu."

"How bout we make like a rocket and take off?" Temi suggested.

He shook his head, "What about Majik and Cleao? If we leave them here they'll die and I cannot do that, it's not in my blood, besides I promised Majik's father that I would protect him."

"Ok then let's get the two of them and THEN make like a rocket and take off." She recommended.

He rubbed his head, "Well, that's gonna have to do."

They stood up but before they could get their friends something landed behind them. They swung around and there right in front of them was another dragon that looked just like the one traveling with them. Temi went to go get Majik and Cleao but the dragon shot a web and tied up her hands and feet, Orphen tried to kill it but it tied him up too.

He looked up to see his other friends in the same condition as them.

"Good work, Decris, now bring the others to me." Senra commanded as she took Temi and Orphen someplace else.

"Yes, Senra..."

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSER!!" Orphen shouted, "I TRUSTED YOU!!"

"Shut up you worthless maggot!" Senra shouted.

She whipped him with her tail.

Decris pretended that he didn't hear but he did and felt guiltier and guiltier with every step. (Ok, lets skip the guilt routine.) They brought the four to a room with webs everywhere and hung Majik and Cleao by the ceiling, but they threw Temi and Orphen onto a webbed wall.

"Decris help Dosha down from his bed."

Decris crawled up the webs with his spider-like legs and got another dragon down from a hammock-shaped web. When they got down, Dosha seemed very weak.

"Are these... the...Dracitians?" he asked in a weary voice.

Decris nodded, "They had the signs on them."

"Ok, Orphen you wouldn't happen to know what is going on?"

Orphen thought a moment, "Well, I think they didn't kill us because we're needed for something."

Senra laughed, "You are smart boy, we need you for a couple reasons. You see our brother Dosha has a sickness that only a Dracitians can survive so we thought we would give it to you to handle, and even if he lived our kind would be extinct after we die, and we were planning on you two helping us live on."

"But why would you need both of us? Why can't you just take me?" Orphen asked.

She laughed, "Because I can't give birth to offspring because of my age and you would need a female. Then my brothers don't have the right hormones to get someone pregnant."

"But we aren't your species." Temi told them.

"If you are bit by a vampire you will become one yourself, and it's the same way with us except it is much more painful to transform into our kind." Senra explained. "Enough let it begin..."

Decris shook his brother lightly, "Dosha, go."

Dosha trudged and stumbled towards Temi and when he got to her he sat down and held her wrist out.

"Stop!" Orphen shouted, "N-Not her..." 'Why'd I do that?'

Dosha got up slowly, and went to Orphen. It pulled out his wrist and injected a green fluid into his arm and as soon as it hit the bloodstream his body weakened and his vision blurred.

"Now it's my turn." Decris walked over to Temi and licked her face, "Thank you for your kindness. Just do me one more favor..."

"Don't touch her you filthy dirt bag..." Orphen whispered.

Decris walked over to him, "You want to replace her?!"

"I'd rather die than see any of my friends be tainted by your filthy mouth..." Orphen snubbed.

Decris clawed Orphen's cheek, "Tomorrow when you've healed... your gonna wish you WERE dead."

And that was that for then.

Next morning he awoke in the same place and fortunately none of his friends were harmed. Not even the smallest scratch.

"Orphen, you're alright... thank god." Temi said.

He grumbled, "Yeah, but I'm still tired."

Temi frowned, "I want... to be with my parents, and Amy."

"Look, I miss some things too but I don't..." he started.

"That's not what I'm saying!" she interrupted, "I'm... scared, for the first time in a long time."

Just then Senra and her brothers came in and Dosha was back to normal.

Decris saw Orphen awake and asked, "May I?"

"Well, he isn't sick anymore, so go ahead." Senra told him.

Decris smirked and walked up to him, "You...I didn't think I would be able to return that hate you gave me, but now I think I can."

He licked his lips and sunk his teeth into his neck. Orphen clenched his teeth trying to keep from screaming, blood started streaming from the corners of his mouth and while this was happening all he could think about was about this one saying... what goes around comes around, he showed Decris hate and it hurt him, and now he's hating back and it's hurting Orphen. There is something they don't tell you about that saying though, that when your getting hit back... it hurts ten times more. Finally Decris removed his fangs and released him.

The dragon licked the blood off his lips, "That's just the beginning."

"Orphen? Are you gonna be ok?" Temi was worried.

Orphen coughed, "Yeah..."

"Alright Senra it's your turn."

Decris walked back to his brother and ok I'm just going to skip to the next scene. Senra is standing in front of Temi thinking about how her blood will taste and how she didn't really want to find out.

Ok so she goes to bite Temi and of course Temi's thinking, "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" T.T Even though she's not and RRRRRRRRRRRRIGHT before she could bite into her neck some one (ME) thought it would be funny if some one knocked her out of the way so some one did. Senra got up off the ground and looked to see who it was and low and behold Decris stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" Senra shouted, "You don't want her blood too do you?!"

"No, she has shown me something I never got from ether of you." Decris told her, "It's always Decris do this Decris do that! I'm sick and tired of it! She on the other hand hasn't demanded anything of me! I can't just watch her suffer..." (I don't like this stuff but hey, it makes the story.)

"Decris... I told you not to get attached to them." Senra reminded him.

He smiled, "No, I didn't get attached... Temi did."

Senra turned to her other brother, "Dosha, we've got a traitor."

"I realized. How should we take care of him?" he asked.

"A painful death sounds just fine." She confirmed.

"Yeah but where is he?" he questioned.

Quickly while they were talking Decris got Orphen and his friends and left the two trying to decide how to deal with him.


	5. The ancient runes

Orphen isn't mine

A/N: T: = Temi, O: = Orphen, M: = Majik, C: = Cleao, D: = Decris

---- The ancient runes ----

"Wow, that was easy." Majik stated.

"Sorry about that." Decris apologized.

Temi pat him on the head, "Well, it's not like any one died, but..."

They looked over at Orphen who was resting against a tree still bleeding from the mouth and neck.

Cleao kneeled in front of him, "My question is, why did he take all that damage just for you to be unharmed?"

"You mean you don't know?" Decris asked.

"Know what?" they asked.

Decris sighed, "Ugh, you guys saw that picture of the two dragons before you entered the book, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those were the legendary Dracitians in their... dragon-self you could say. Well, they have a strong bond to one another." He explained.

Majik remembered something, "Wait, didn't you brother and sister call Orphen and Temi Dracitians?"

Decris nodded, "Yes, and as you probably already know, they aren't human."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Temi shouted.

"Oh sorry." He apologized. (Again...) "We should get going. My brother and sister will come after us."

"Ok, but tell me, how we going to move doughboy over here?" Cleao asked.

Decris put him on his back, "I'll carry him. He won't be able to move for a while."

---- Hours later ----

"Decris hurry up! You're falling behind!" Cleao shouted.

Temi sighed, "Give him a break, remember he did save us AND he has doughboy on his back."

"Your right... Hey forget about it, Decris! Go as slow as you want!" she told him.

He heard so he stopped, "I don't think I can walk anymore... what does this guy eat?"

Cleao noticed, "Hey! I said you could go slow not stop!"

Ok whatever he's trudging along and blah, blah, blah, and now they're at another clearing so they walk in and find a big lake at the end of it.

"Ok, now what?" Majik asked.

Temi looked at him, "We use a boat."

"Hello, are you blind? There aren't any!" Cleao yelled.

Out of nowhere a boat appeared on the shore.

"Now there is." She stated.

All right so they get in the barely big enough boat and went straight until they hit shore. They got off and kept going straight until they ran into these stones circling this strange design on the ground. As soon as they saw it Temi ran into the circle and was looking at this big stone tablet. By this time Orphen or doughboy was awake and standing.

"What is it Temi?" Orphen asked.

"Remember those runes that were written on the stones around the book?" she started.

He nodded.

She still examined the wall, "Well, these are the same ones."

Majik sighed, "Great, once again we can't read it."

She looked at them, "You don't understand it?"

"No. Who would?" Cleao asked.

Decris looked at them confused, "What? Orphen can't understand it? The language is his own."

Majik looked at doughboy, "What? Master, is this true?"

"I don't know, like I told you before, I was in an orphanage. I don't know anything about my parents or where I was born." Orphen reminded them.

Temi walked up to him, "Well, I don't really know that much about my parents either but when I saw the writing I could recognize it."

"I thought it looked familiar too I just couldn't read it." Orphen protested.

"Well, try reading it now." Temi grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the stonewall.

He ran his fingers over the ancient runes, and studied the signs.

After a minute or two, he read one of the words, "Enick..."

"Huh? What did he say?" Cleao ask.

Temi turned to her, "That means abyss."

Cleao grumbled, "Ok then, read us what it says so we can go!"

"But I want to see if Orphen can remember how to read it." Temi informed her.

Orphen started reading it, "Zok fo seic ego segof uk Zerri, fu lab fo dipek Dracitous, hup dab huf fo rahog al fo fasc eks arok fo vefoc fa fo afog goep eks legoo fo roarpo al ep evaki eks enick. Fuc uc hok fo rahog al puf eks segikoc hup no uk nepek."

"What the hell did he just say?" Cleao asked.

Temi sighed, "he said, when days are darkest in Zerri, two from the ancient clan Dracitous, will come with the powers of gods and open the gates to the other realm and free the people of all agony and abyss. This is when the powers of light and darkness will be in balance."

"Strange... that's the legend about the Dracitians, but why would a Dracitian write it himself?" Decris wondered.

Orphen walked into the center of the circle and examined the designs, "Maybe this is... no, it can't be."

Majik walked over to him, "What is it master?"

"This... I think I know what it's for, but I'm not sure."

Temi came and looked at it, "Um, I think it's what helps us transform."

"No, huh? We can transform? I thought," the doughboy was now confused.

"Decris! Didn't you tell him about the dragons and stuff?" Temi asked him.

The dragon was lost in thought, "Hmm, what? Oh, I must've forgot to."

She shook her head, "Well, Orphen, to make a long explanation short, our 'kind' can transform into a dragon."

"Oh. Well anyway, I don't think this is used for transformation, its something deeper..." Orphen told them.

---- BED TIME!! ----

"Hey you two! I told you ten times now it's bed time!!" Cleao shouted.

T: "You tired?"

O: "Nope."

T: "Me nether."

Orphen looked up at the red moon, "Maybe we could switch moons."

"Where'd that come from?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Just thinking about our last conversation alone."

She laughed, "Oh, yeah, when Decris couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I was wondering what would've happened if he didn't interrupt us."

"I never really thought about that. Why? Do you want to know?" Temi asked.

He thought about it, "I guess..."

"Well do you want to see right now or later?" she wondered.

He rubbed his head, "Um... now?"

"Alright, um lets see... what were we doing right before we were interrupted."

"Staring..." Orphen told her.

She looked at him with a smile, "Really?"

He looked back, "Just like this..."

They inched closer (Stop...) and closer (STOP!!!) to each other's lips and then...

(O.O Oh no...)

"HEY!! IF I HAVE TO..." Cleao started screaming (Phew... /.)

Orphen sighed, "Not again..."

"Geez, we don't have any luck do we?" Temi asked him.

He shook his head, "None at all... well I don't think she's gonna leave us alone... Good-night."

He got up and started walking away.

"Night." She said while staring at him.

Ok you wanna know what she's thinking? This is it, 'HE'S AWSOME!' Well after that she pulled out her own blanket and laid there on the ground staring at the moon. Then slowly she fell asleep.

---- Next day ----

Everyone's sitting and talking about anything except for one; Temi was still lying there away from everyone else staring at the ugly yellow sky with black clouds.

Orphen got leaned over her, "Hey Temi, what'cha doing over here all by yourself?"

"Oh hey Orphen..." she sat up.

He sat down next to her, "what's wrong?"

She sighed, "Family..."

"You said you got over that." Orphen reminded her.

She closed her eyes, "I did, but that doesn't mean I don't think about them. Don't you ever wonder who your parents were and if you had a brother or sister?"

"Yeah, not much though, I make myself too busy so I don't get depressed." Orphen told her.

She smiled, "Oh. Well, did you sleep well?"

"Nope."

She looked at him with a worried expression, "Why's that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Something was bothering me."

"Was it because of what happened last night?" she asked.

He thought about it, "Maybe, I'm not really sure, though it might've been that. What about you?"

Temi sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't know... I still feel tired."

He smiled at her, "you know what, I think I may have found out what would've happened if we hadn't been interrupted."

"Really? What?" she asked.

"I'll show you somewhere else." He got up and went to leave but stopped, "Hey, come on over here and talk. Just sitting there is gonna make you depressed."

"Alright."

OK now after hours of talking they studied the designs on the ground once again. They're searching and searching until Cleao found something. The stupid thing she did was not tell any one. There were some more runes behind the wall and a lever was underneath, so she went over there and tried to pull it down, but it was stuck. Ok Orphen and Temi walked into the middle of the designs and tried to find some clues, Majik walked over too see if they found something, and then Decris went over to check also. While that was happening Cleao tried different ways to pull the lever so she could find out what would happen if it was pulled and all failed. Then she used all her wait and muscle to try and push it down, and it worked. She stood there for a moment waiting for something to happen, but she didn't hear anything or see anything change.

"What a waste." She told herself.

She walked away and met everyone else in the middle of the circle but as soon as she set foot in the center the entire thing started to glow. Everything went white...

Ok Temi wakes up first and doesn't recognize her surroundings. She looks around herself a bit more looking for anything she remembered but unfortunately she couldn't.

She walked over to where Orphen was lying and shook him, "Hey Orphen, wake up."

Something moved in the shadows. She swung around and looked about the abyss surrounding her to see if something was there.

"I-Is some one there?" she asked.

When there was no reply she turned back to Orphen and tried again to wake him. Once more something stirred in the darkness. She looked back for a moment but quickly turned to Orphen and shook him even harder.

Temi tried harder, "Orphen?"

He finally woke up. He moaned, turned on to his back.

He opened his eyes, "Temi? What's wrong?"

She sighed with relief, "Good, you're awake."

He sat up and stretched then rubbed his eyes.

"Why'd you look so scared?" he asked.

She pointed to the darkness that surrounded them, "I saw something there, in the shadows."

He stood up, "Really?" Something caught his eye, "Hey, we know your there!"

Someone laughed, "Hop, paagf pugo iay fa'jo befigos." (I know what he's saying so I'll tell you. "Well, looks like you two've matured.")

"He's a..." Temi started.

"Dracitian..." Orphen just stared for a moment but soon snapped out of it, "Dek iay croew okvuc?" (Can you speak English?)

"Okvuc? Hef zec fef haps feif iay?" (English? What has that world taught you?)

"Hef sa iay hekf?" Temi asked. (What do you want?)

The person seemed confused, "Suk'f iay hekf fa gofik zabo, zogo?" (Don't you want to return home, here?)

"Ioc, nif fef uck'f zogo." Orphen replied. (Yes, but that ISN'T here.)

the Dracitian sighed, "Hop, fogo uc akpi ako hei... iay bicf recf fo focf." (Well. There is only one way... you must pass the test.)

Orphen seemed interested, "Hofo uc fuc focf?" (Where is this test?)

Orphen and Temi woke up their friends and followed this person to a doorway with some more runes.

"Ok, it's a big door, so what?" Cleao asked.

"Fuc uc fo okfok." (This is the entrance.) the Dracitian told them.

Orphen smirked, "Fekc." (Thanks.)

"Arok!" the person shouted. (Open.)

They entered without questioning what the test was, what they had to do, where would they go, and what would happen if they failed.

THE END!!!

A/N: Grr.


	6. Can't say

Orphen is not mine.

A/N: Heh, heh, I really like the test.

---- You'll figure it out ----

Ok they entered and all that crap. Let's see where Orphen is at this moment.

He found himself wearing this strange outfit in this strange stone room.

He looked at his clothes in disgust, "Ok, why am I dressed up like a medieval prince?"

All of a sudden this really fat dude barges in and hugs him, "My son! We have found thou a fiancé!!"

"A what?!" Orphen jumped back or tried to anyhow.

The fat dude let go of him, "Aren't thou happy?"

"Um, yes... thou... is happy..." Orphen replied trying to sound like him.

"Good, good. Now thus must'th go to dinner." The fat dude pulled him along.

All right, we know what he's doing, now lets go to Temi. She looked at her surroundings; it looked like a little cottage and outside her window was a forest. She looked at what she was wearing and almost screamed. She covered her mouth and when she could control herself she took a deep breath.

Her expression changed from shocked to angry; "Who the hell put this dress on me?" she clenched her teeth, "I HATE DRESSES. Not to mention the color, couldn't they just make it red?" she sighed, "I sound so much like Cleao right now, except she WANTS to wear dresses."

Temi left the room and went to go look around and these three shrimps go up to her. One was green, one was red, and the other was blue.

The red one said, "Good Briar Rose, thou is awake..." they handed her a basket, "Could thy pick us berries?"

"Yes, I shall." She bowed and when she got outside she sighed, "Good thing I did my homework."

She walked off into the woods and started singing, now let's go to Cleao. She found herself wearing a big black dress and Pale makeup that made her look like vampire.

"Ok, I guess this is a part of the test... finding the rest of my friends." She told herself looking down from this huge tower.

A crow landed on her shoulder, "Hey is that you Cleao?"

She looked at it, "Decris? Is THAT what you look like?"

"Phew... I thought that I was alone for a moment..." he looked relieved, "Well, I think we should go and find the others, though I don't think that you can show yourself in public."

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed, "Your known as the Black Witch and you put a curse on the princess."

"I did? Well, whatever lets go find our friends."

Now we know what she's doing, but there is still one left. Lets go find Majik. Ok we're back to the castle and Orphen is sitting down looking around very nervous. Then a servant comes and gives him a drink, and guess what? IT'S MAJIK!!

Orphen tries not to look surprised and whispers, "Majik? Is that you?"

He stopped pouring and whispered back, "Master? Oh, thank god, I thought I was the only one here."

Now this thin dude starts talking to Orphen, "My prince, what are thou talking about to thy servant."

"I told'th him to... keep pouring thy wine..." he laughed nervously.

The guy nodded at the servant (Majik) "Keep pouring..."

After dinner Orphen met up with Majik in secret.

"Ok, WHAT is going on and WHERE are we?" Orphen asked.

Majik shrugged, "I want to know that too."

He sighed, "Majik, do you know where they keep the horses?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm going to find the others." Orphen replied.

Majik seemed to choke, "W-what? I don't want to be here all alone with these strange people."

"Well, sorry kid. Can't take you along without sticking out." He explained.

"But," he sighed, "follow me..."

ok Temi is walking through the woods singing that same song that trapped Orphen inside the book when she found a berry bush. She continued singing while picking them and putting them into the basket, but she stopped to pet a wolf that stopped by, (Still singing) but something caught its attention, so it scampered off. So she continued singing and picking until she heard a horse stop right behind her. She froze.

"Who is thee that is so fine and fair?" a familiar voice asked.

She swung around and found Orphen on this black horse.

"Orphen!" she jumped up and hugged him.

He looked a little surprised, "H-hey, what's up?"

She let go, "Yeah, what's up with the clothes around here? Like your faggy outfit for example."

"Ha, ha very funny. You seem to be the expert on this stupid book, so where are we?" he asked.

She laughed, "Have you ever heard of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty?"

"Um..." he looked confused.

She sighed, "You haven't heard of sleeping beauty... wow. Well we are playing the roles of the royalty and I don't know about the other guys."

"Majik's a servant in the castle." He informed her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"We ran into each other at dinnertime." He explained.

She smiled, "Ok, do you know anything about Cleao and Decris?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, how did you find me?"

"That's a stupid question... once again I found you because of the singing, oh yeah and if you're royalty than why are you dressed like that?"

She sighed, "Well, the person I play was cursed as a baby so I was sent to live in the woods and my royalty is supposedly secret."

"Ok, well hop on and lets go find Cleao and Decris." Orphen told her.

She smiled, "K!"

All right so Majik is safe at the castle, I think, and the two on horseback are searching for the other two. Ok lets go see what Cleao and Decris are doing.

"Ok, I am lost, this is why I never go through woods without another person." Cleao said.

Decris growled, "What about me?"

Cleao sighed, "Well, you're not a person."

He started sniffing the air, "Wait, go left."

"Alright, but it better take us somewhere else or someone else." She told him.

Ok so they are heading towards Temi and Orphen who have stopped to rest the horse.

Temi sighed, "I'm bored."

"I know, so am I." Orphen told her.

"Well while the horse rests and while no one is here, why don't you show me what would've happened those two nights if we weren't interrupted." She suggested.

"Ok, it's better than doing nothing."

He walked over to her and slowly his lips moved closer to hers. (AH!! NOT AGAIN!!!) he moved closer (AH!!) and closer (OH NO!!) and closer... (I CAN'T WATCH!!!)

"Hey Master!"

Orphen jumped away from Temi. (Phew)

Majik looked at how they were glaring at him, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" they both said.

He laughed nervously and then changed the subject.

"So you found Temi. Do you know about Cleao and..."

Once again they said, "No."

"Ok... well I'll just shut up now."

Ok let's go back to Cleao and Decris.

"Why did you make us turn? There's nothing in this direction!" Cleao shouted.

Decris wanted to bite her head off, "there IS something in this direction, as a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that it's our friends."

Her eyes sparkled, "REALLY? YAY!!!"

She ran ahead. Of course Decris wanted to kill her even more, and he followed.

Orphen walked over to his apprentice, "Majik, what's wrong?"

"Eh, I want to sleep but I can't." he explained.

Temi sat down next to him, "Do you think singing would help?"

He shrugged and leaned his head on her shoulder. She started singing (A different song) and very quickly he fell asleep with his head in her lap. Orphen watched silently as she would gently rub Majik's arm and play with his hair with a smile. Now after a half hour or so Temi succeeded in getting up without Majik waking and she sat down next to Orphen who seemed very tired.

"Orphen?"

he seem to wake up a bit, "Uh, hey."

He put his head back down and closed his eyes.

She looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"Na, just a little tired." He told her.

"Well, we all are." She put her head on his shoulder, "We all are..."

He looked at her, "Uh, could you sing that one song..."

"The one that got you stuck here?" she asked.

He nodded wearily.

She smiled, "Ok."

Hours later Temi and Orphen were both sleeping, her head on his shoulder, his head lying on hers, and both are holding hands. Of course that is, until Cleao came.

"Hey! I finally found you guys!" she shouted.

The two opened their eyes and moaned.

She looked at their hands, "Hey, why are you holding hands?"

They looked and jumped, "AH!"

Quickly they moved away from each other.

"How did that happen?!" Temi shouted.

He shrugged, "I have no clue..."

They looked at Cleao, "Why do you look like a vampire?"

Cleao's eye twitched, but before she could yell at them Majik came over and tapped her.

"Uh, hey Cleao, do you know where Decris is?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yep, he's right here." She pointed to the big crow on her shoulder.

SILENCE

Everyone started laughing.

"That's funny, is that really you?" Temi asked the bird.

Decris growled, "Yes it is."

Everyone laughed harder which made him even angrier. Once everyone stopped they all sat down to figure out a way out of this place and every time Decris would talk everyone giggled.

"Ok, so all we have to do is play the roles of the people we're supposed to be?" Cleao asked.

Temi nodded, "Yep but I think we might need to morph them a little bit or Cleao, you're gonna die."

Majik seemed surprised, (So is everyone else.) "I don't understand, how will she die?"

Ok, so Temi tells the story of sleeping beauty since NOBOBY else there knew it and it answered all of their questions but they also went over what their new roles were. So now they go back to the cottage, the castle, the tower, or where ever they're supposed to be and play it off from then. Um, ok lets go check on Orphen.

He returns to the castle to find the fat dude waiting at the castle for him.

"Where art thou been?!" He shouted.

Orphen remembered how he was supposed to reply and repulsed, "Father, thy has found the lady thy is going to marry."

Ok, we may not want to continue that... I think when they made the movie they, well lets say they CENSORED it, so lets go see what Cleao is doing.

"I will... make her..." she was unsure of this, "PRICK, that's it, PRICK her finger on a... a..."

"Spinning wheel..." Decris informed her.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT! SPINNING WHEEL!! I will make her... PRICK! PRICK her finger on a SPINNING WHEEL." she shouted. "Um, Bwahahaha!"

"Ugh, she is such a blonde..." he murmured.

Wasn't that so exciting? Well, anyway lets go see what Temi is up to. Ok the three shrimps or fairies from before locked her in a dark room in which she cannot see a damn thing! I don't think she would be able to see light in there! Well, to continue she was locked in there and she felt like a blind old man that trips over everything that WOULD be in sight. Ok so she tripped over everything in the room and decided just to sit in the chair where they had put her to wait for their return so she sat down after tripping over everything again. She sat there for a couple minutes before the chimney in front of her turned into a doorway. She saw the light coming out of there and was tempted to enter, but since she knew what would happen if she touched the wheel so she entered but when she saw the spinning wheel she PRETENDED to prick her finger. Now what happens next is too violent for you, ya see she lays there for a couple minutes until the fairies come and find her on the ground, see? It's too violent.

Now, let's see... oh yeah! Lets go see if Majik is all right. Yep, he's fine. Only serving a pissed off king that won't stop throwing things at him. Ok what about Orphen... where is he... AH! There! Pshh... Cleao. Well, he's about to enter the cottage where Cle... I mean the witch is waiting to ambush him, and of course he remembers what his next role is. He opened the door and casted a spell of light that blinded the ambush party, next he blew them up. (Except for Cleao.) Cleao 'captures' him (He was supposed to let this happen) and brought him to her castle or tower, either one works.

Ok so they put Temi in this bed and put lipstick on her (Which she HATED a lot.) then boo-hoo all the sap until everyone left.

She opened her eyes, "Geez, they took FOREVER! They could've done it a little faster."

Now, lets go to Cleao and Decris. There's a party... of goblins.

"Let's go talk to I, I don't like these things, and besides, isn't that what we do next?" Cleao asked.

Decris nodded, and so they went to the cell where the 'prince' was waiting.

"Hey, Cleao." He said as she entered.

The crow looked at him funny, "Orphen, your chained to the wall yet you talk as if it was a normal day."

He shrugged, "Well, in this place it is and besides, I know those fairies are coming to get me out."

"Well, I guess we know not to interfere." Cleao sighed, "Especially you Decris, you don't want to be turned to stone."

"Yeah I know." He growled.

All right the fairies made every one fall asleep and went to go rescue the prince. They went through the unguarded tower and got Orphen out, gave him a sword and shield. He got his horse, and left without any trouble at all. He rode to the Castle, still without delay and found the tower with Temi inside. The most annoying part of the trip was how paranoid those stupid fairies were. They just wouldn't shut up about how it was too easy to escape. Now he's in the room with Majik and Temi.

"Will thou leave?" he asked.

When the fairies left, he walked up to Temi and tapped on her forehead four times. She peeked out one eye and when she saw Orphen she sat up.

"Hey Temi I thought the prince needed to kiss you for you to wake up." Majik reminded her.

She laughed, "I know, but I really didn't prick my finger. I just pretended to and to avoid embarrassment I told him what I was going to do. Also, to make sure I didn't touch the wheel, we made a code."

Ok so everyone wakes up gets all happy that she's alive, and has a ball. (Party) Orphen and Temi unfortunately have to dance with each other so they do their best. Cleao was able to get the make up off she changed her clothes, and snuck in. Decris was able to sit in the window to watch and Majik of course was a servant for Orphen so he just stood by the kings. Afterwards the five met up in the stables.

Cleao looked around, "Ok, shouldn't we be going now?"

"Yeah, we should..." Temi sighed, "I'm gonna be pissed if I went through all of that for nothing."

"Yeah I know." Orphen agreed.

A voice boomed out of nowhere, "You have passed the first trail..."

Everything went white. (Again)

A/N: Don't you want to know what the next chap is about? Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Another Can't say

A/n: Um, grr?

---- Heh, heh I like this one ----

Yep another white out. Ok to start off lets go find... the first person I see...hmm. AH! There is... oh wait, that's a squirrel...uh, THERE! It's Temi! Heh, heh, she's in another dress... (I don't like finding people in woods...)

She clenched her teeth while 'admiring' her new yellow and blue dress, "Not... again..."

After she was done tearing it to shreds, she got her own dress on, a red one.

"There, if I'm gonna wear a dress, it's gotta be good color." She walked off.

Oh, look, it's Cleao, lets see what she's up to.

"Um, ok, why am I always dressed in dark colors?"

She is in ANOTHER black dress.

The mirror in front of her came alive, "Well, that is your favorite color. Isn't it?"

She was about to object but then she realized she was probably playing another role, "Oh, yes, it is."

"And your highness, I have found her." The mirror spoke.

Cleao was dumbfounded, _'Highness?'_ "Who are we looking for again?"

(OK, I'm calling the mirror BOB.) Bob looked confused by her confusion, "Uh, Snow White..."

She still didn't know what was going on but she played along, "Oh, yeah, well, where is she?"

Bob's face disappeared and showed HER location... and there... in... the... mirror... is... TEMI!!! (Stalling is so much fun...)

"Holy shi..." she caught herself, "Heh, heh, I'm gonna... go do whatever I need to do to her..." Cleao left.

Well, THAT was interesting. Ok whatever. Oh, look... bff... it's Majik. Author starts laughing head off Majik is sitting on a horse and he is wearing a medieval prince outfit.

He looked around, "Ok, I'm lost in the middle of the woods." He looked at his cloths, "Uh, ok I REALLY miss my old clothes."

"Majik? Is that you?" a voice whispered.

He looked around confused, "Ok, I guess since you know my name, that I know you."

"Majik, look down."

He did and saw this strange black bunny staring at him, "Ok, I guess I DON'T know you."

The thing rolled his eyes, "It's me! Decris!"

Majik wanted to laugh so hard, "Before you were a crow and now you're a rabbit.... that's funny!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!" the bunny growled.

He laughed, "Yeah it is, well _hop_ on."

"Your mocking me, aren't you?" Decris replied.

He thought a moment, "Oh, sorry... well, we need to go find Temi and find out what story we're in now, also we need to know who we're supposed to pretend to be."

"Good point." Decris then 'hopped' on.

Ok... searching, searching... OMFG! WHERE IS HE?! Huh? WHAT THE!! Um, hi I seem to be having trouble locating Orphen so we're just gonna go to Temi. She's been searching for a while for her friends but didn't find anyone so now she is resting underneath the cool shade of a big tree.

"Oh, god, where could they all be?" she asked herself panting heavily.

Something moved in the trees and she perked up. Temi listened for more rustling but it was silent so she relaxed again. Something moved... she listened and heard nothing. This continued for a little less than five minutes before she decided to go check around. She looked up, down, all around and then behind her, but before she could really check an arrow whizzed by her head. She jumped back and managed to escape with just a scratch on her cheek instead of a stick in her head; she fell to the ground and covered up the wound right before some one appeared before her. He was wearing camouflage clothes w/mask, and armed with a hunting knife, sword, along with bow and arrow, which he was currently aiming at the girl. She didn't budge... she was stuck there. The man was about to fire but for some reason he lowered his bow.

"T-T-Temi?" a familiar voice asked.

She stood up and stared at him for a couple seconds, "Are you..."

He put the bow back and removed his mask. She smiled happily as she saw who it was.

She jumped up and hugged him, "You scared me, Orphen. I thought you were going to kill me."

(OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, so THAT'S why I couldn't find him. He was wearing camouflage.)

"That's what I was told to do." He explained, "I was told to kill someone."

She let go and saw his sad expression, "What was the name of the person you are supposed to kill?"

"Snow White."

"Ah! I know now! This is the story of snow white! That would explain that icky dress I was wearing." She exclaimed, "Um, lets go find the others, k?"

She went to go walk away but she paused as a cold blade was pressed against her neck.

"Orphen? What are you doing?"

"I've gotta do something that I promised to do." He told her.

She got scared, "W-what promise?"

"This one..."

she shut her eyes tightly expecting pain to streak across her neck, but it never came. The knife was pulled away and she was suddenly thrown against a tree.

Once the pain in her back disappeared she opened her eyes, "Why'd you do... that..."

Orphen was right in her face, but he didn't look cold-hearted at all, actually he was staring at her with a look of sadness. (No tears.) Unknowingly he drew closer to her (OH SHIT! HURRY MAJIK! HURRY CLEAO!) and they almost kissed, but when Temi realized what was happening she panicked and pushed him away. She didn't realize how hard she pushed him until she finished breathing. When she looked over at him he was about a yard away, and was looking at the ground with... disappointment.

She stared at him with a look of shock, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Orphen... I didn't..."

He stood up; "I understand..."

He walked away.

"No, you don't understand..." she murmured to herself.

Phew, another close one... oh, heh, heh, well since you readers are here we might as well continue, so lets see where Cleao is. Um, lets see... uh, THERE!! She's found Majik! I wonder if she knows about Decris... lets go eves dropping! Author hides in tree

"Bff, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! DECRIS! IT GETS BETTER EVERY TIME!"

It looks like Cleao's found out about Decris... (Author is whispering.)

"IT DOES NOT! IT GETS WORSE EVERYTIME!!!"

(Author continues to whisper...) Doesn't look like the bunny agrees...

"Come on! Lets go find Orphen and Temi!"

Majik is more concerned about something else...

"Hey did you hear that?"

Uh oh, we've been spotted! (Author whispers to readers) Run!

Decris checked the tree that I... I mean the Author and readers were just hiding in.

"What? Is something there?" Majik asked.

The dragon/crow/bunny examined the now empty tree and when he finally was finished looking he returned to the other two.

"My mind is probably just playing tricks on me." He told them.

They left leaving the author and readers behind. Ok, lets go back to Orphen and Temi. Oh, they seem to be having trouble.

Temi ran next to him, "Come on Orphen! I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's ok, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do." She said, "I mean I can read you like a book with that face on! I don't hate you!"

He turned his head and had a look of irritation, "Look, I don't care what you think of me, but there are some things I do know and this is one of them!"

"Stupid jackass! I have nothing to hate you for!" she kept insisting.

"Then do you want me to MAKE a reason?!" he yelled in her face.

Temi stood where she was while Orphen walked away.

She closed her eyes, "I don't think you could."

He turned around surprised at her respond but just as quickly that shock turned into anger.

He walked back over to her, "And what exactly does THAT supposed to mean?!"

She didn't turn her eyes away or change the sternness in them, "I'm saying that you care too much for me to 'make' me hate you."

Temi walked ahead of Orphen leaving him with confused feelings. He didn't know whether to kick her ass or to just admit to it, so he stayed silent and followed.

Wow, that ended quickly. Well they just walk and walk until they hear something. They jump in a tree that the author is currently hiding in.

Temi turned and saw her, (The author) "Hey, who're you?"

Author jumps back, "Um..."

Orphen turns around and sees the author.

He aimed the bow at her...

"WAIT!! PLEASE!!"

He lowered it and listened.

"I-I'm the Author!!" author freezes, 'Oh, shit...'

"You're the author of this stupid book?" Orphen starts choking Author, "TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Temi pulled him off, "Well, if you're the author then would you mind telling us..."

"I think you misunderstood me... I am not the Author of the Book Pozoks."

Orphen drew the hunter's knife, "Then who are you?!"

"I'm... Nicole Arthur!" (BIG FAT LIE!)

"Well, good enough for me." Temi said.

He put away the blade and turned around, "Women now a days..."

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

Ok so they pound him into the ground... or tree... well whatever, the author leaves in one peace, thank god, and we shall continue. The two are sitting in the tree and listening as some voices approached. They couldn't tell how many or if they were familiar because of the forests strange echo and finally two come into sight. Orphen put on his mask and shot an arrow at the horseman and killed the horse he was riding, then he shot another at the eviler looking one. The two panicked and ran further ahead towards the tree that the hunter was in. When they were right below them, Orphen and Temi jumped down on top of them, hitting them to the ground.

"Ow..." the horseman moaned.

Temi saw his face, "OMG! Majik!" she helped him up, "I'm sorry!!"

Orphen looked at the person he held to the ground and found Cleao lying there, unconscious.

He got up and leaned against the tree silently. Majik looked at the hunter confused.

"Uh, who's that, Temi?" he asked a little nervous.

She looked at Orphen, "Hey, why'd you put the mask back on?"

"Because I felt like it." He replied.

Majik thought a moment, "Wait a minute, why does that voice sound familiar?"

Orphen pulled the mask down revealing his eyes, "Maybe, because I usually don't wear camouflage."

He looked at the hunter's eyes, "Master! We've been looking all over for you two!"

He put the mask back in place and shrugged, "So? Why would you care how I'm doing?"

"But, you're my master, and my friend... of course I would care for you!" the apprentice shouted.

The sorcerer just sat down.

---- Hours later. ----

Cleao woke up, Temi told the story of snow white since she was the only one who knew the story, AGAIN and told the roles of each Character, but unfortunately Orphen's role had already finished.

"OK, how bout this, me and Orphen switch places so I don't screw up everything and then it's all set." Majik suggested.

Temi looked at Orphen who still didn't remove his mask, "Would you mind wearing that prince outfit again?"

He shook his head.

"So we're going with Majik's idea?" Cleao asked, "but how do you know that's Orphen?"

"I know because he showed me." Temi explained, "Well, lets rest for the night."

Everyone went to bed.

---- Midnight ----

Temi wakes up to whispering. She feels someone stroking her arm and playing with her hair. She was laying her head in some one's lap, but she didn't remember who or even getting in that position in the first place. She listened and only made out four words... you and me together... she listened and heard that a lot more until she heard enough. She opened her eyes as if just waking and sat up. She turned around to find out whose lap she was in and saw... Orphen. He still hadn't removed the mask.

"Orphen?" she whispered, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He sighed, "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about something."

"what's that?" she asked.

He stood up and pulled her along. They walked deeper in to the woods, further from the crackling fire where their friends laid, until they couldn't even see the flames' light. When they stopped Orphen removed the mask, but the look on his face wasn't what she wanted it to look like. He had an evil smirk with sadistic eyes to match and it looked like he had transformed from a secretive sorcerer, to a psychotic bastard.

She backed up, "Orphen... what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily, "I couldn't stop thinking about why we were leaving... and then I asked my self 'What's the point of going back?'"

"What are you saying?" she stepped back again.

He walked a little closer, but every step he took forward she took backwards.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't go. I mean, we lived here didn't we? Why not stay find out about our REAL pasts and maybe live here for the rest of our lives." He told her, "I mean why not? We wouldn't be able to die, we'd never have to keep secrets... me and you together... how could we be defeated?"

"You already are defeated..." Temi informed him.

He looked confused for a moment but then laughed, "Oh, you're so crude."

Orphen was in her face with the same smirk same eyes and she was backed up against a tree.

"Orphen... what happened to you."

"Don't worry I was just awakened to the truth, I'm not crazy. Except I am crazy about one thing..." his eyes were softer, but not by much, "you... make me crazy..." he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away, "What the hell happened to the REAL Orphen?!"

"Before wasn't my real self... this is." He laughed and got closer to her, "This IS the real me."

She flared and slapped him across the face. He stood there in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU ARE NOT ORPHEN!! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!" she screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!"

She ran and left Orphen there stunned and confused.

"What did I do?" he asked himself.

Temi is laying on the ground wanting to cry but not letting herself. Something rustled some bushed and footsteps were clearly heard on the dry crackling leaves coming towards her, but right now she didn't care who it was as long as it wasn't Orphen. Low and behold Orphen comes out from behind the tree wearing the mask again.

She sat up alarmed and went to run.

"W-wait! Don't go!" his voice was now both innocent and hoarse.

She stopped and looked at him, "What do you want? You psycho."

He pulled off his mask again, but this time his expression showed worry and confusion.

"What did I do? Why were you going to leave?" he asked.

Temi studied his face and realized that before it really wasn't Orphen, it was something else. All she could do was stare back with a guilty look.

Ok, that's it I'm skipping this. They woke up the next morning and Temi found her way to the dwarves' house. Orphen finally kept the mask off. He switched roles with Majik, Cleao went back to the castle with bob in it and Decris went with Temi to keep an eye on her.

Ok lets check up on snow white... uh, she's cooking and helping out the dwarves. Yeah, she's fine. Ok Orphen, just taking a walk. Isn't that so interesting? Majik is with him and Cleao is 'plotting' once again to get rid of Temi. I don't want to hear that again. Ok later Cleao comes over with a candy apple and gives it to Temi.

"You know, Cleao, I'm getting tired of pretending." She said as she bit into the apple.

Cleao nodded, "The plotting part is really hard on the voice, with the evil laugh and all."

Decris hopped up to them, "Hey, Temi, you're supposed to drop dead."

"Oh yeah..." Temi bit the apple again and pretended to die.

The dwarves come home and find 'Snow white' 'dead' so they chase after Cleao shouting "GET THE WITCH!!!" Cleao came to an edge with a deep drop that led into a bottomless pit. She fought back and fell into it.

On the way down she thought amidst her screaming, "Oh, good thing Orphen's supposed to catch me."

At the bottom Orphen and Majik are reading magazines while ignoring her screams.

Orphen flipped a page, "I don't want to catch her, do you?"

M: "Nope."

Temi came out of nowhere and slapped both of them in the back of the head, "Just to remind you, if she dies, we can't leave."

Orphen sighed, "Alright..."

He vanished and quickly was back with an unconscious Cleao in his arms. As soon as his feet where on the ground he dropped her on the ground and continued to read the magazine.

Majik flipped a page, "Master, didn't you want to tell her something?"

"Oh yeah," he looked over to where Temi was, "Hey Temi..."

She wasn't there.

"eh, the next scene has her in it." Orphen reminded himself.

"weren't you in that part also?" Majik asked him.

"OH, SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!!"

Temi was put in a glass case and the dwarves were putting down lots of flowers beside it. Orphen rode up on a black horse in style. The horse reared in front reared in back, scaring all the dwarves away. The horse stopped and Orphen opened the case, tapped her on the forehead three times, and then, they left. The five met up in the woods where they had made their first camp and started talking about anything. Orphen stayed out of the conversation and thought in silent about something very important.

Finally he spoke up, "Hey, aren't we supposed to go now?"

Just as he finished everything went white... AGAIN!!!

A/N: Um, read?


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Orphen.

A/n: um yeah...

---- Chapter 7 ---- (I'm not saying.)

Ok they finished snow white... oh yeah! Lets go find the crew! OK, there's Majik... and Temi! Temi walked down the streets grinding her teeth as she thought about WHY she had to wear these ugly dresses.

"I can't believe this!" she told herself "Why am I always wearing these... things?!"

Majik was walking right beside her with a surprised look.

"This is unusual, normally a girl would LOVE wearing a dress." He accidentally said out loud.

She glared at him, "What do you mean, NORMALLY?!"

He gulped, "Heh, heh, I'll just shut up now."

So they went quietly to her, ahem, house and met her, ahem, papa.

Ok, lets see... interesting... I can't find either Orphen OR Cleao. This hasn't ever happened before. Lets check that creepy looking castle! Wait, that dusting thingy is moving!! Oh, yeah, it's supposed to, but why is it so panicky?

"Oh, no..." it said, "I thought it was bad before, but now THIS is really bad."

All of a sudden this candle jumps out of nowhere and starts smooching it.

The duster then punched the candle's lights out... literally and leaves thinking, _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! NEXT TIME THAT THING COMES NEAR ME...'_

Gee, I think that might've been Cleao...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Gee, that sounded like Orphen... let's go back to Temi and Majik.

Ok so the two are waving good-bye to the old guy.

Once he was out of sight Temi sat down and sighed.

"What?" Majik asked.

She moaned, "I know this story too... my least favorite..."

"What is it called?"

She looked at him, "Beauty and the Beast."

"And why don't you like it?" he wondered.

She sighed, "Let me tell you the story..."

She is finished and now Majik understands.

"Oh, so you are gonna have to fall in love with this monster and dance with each other at the end?" he confirmed, "Yeah, now I understand, but what if the beast is a certain somebody?"

"Hey!" she shouted, "I don't know how you got the idea that me and Orphen were together but it isn't true so get it out of your head. Besides, I'm like an ice cube when it comes to that stuff."

"Yep, master would say the same thing..." he murmured.

Unfortunately, he didn't say it quiet enough and she heard so she started beating the crap out of him. So lets go back to the castle where someone-who-sounded-like-Orphen screamed. In a dark room where the person who sounded like Orphen was, this beast sat on the floor trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, maybe something happened when I blacked out... or..." Knock, knock

"Hello? Is any body there?" some guy shouted.

The creature stood up and opened the door to see who had said that. This old man was wandering around the bottom floor following a candle and clock then entered a room where a warm fire was brewing. The thing stared for a while until something caught his eye. It looked like a miniature broom that could walk. The broom saw this big bulky creature hiding behind the door as it approached and got nervous.

It spoke, "Heh, heh, nice really-big-thing-that's-behind-the-door..."

The creature recognized the voice, "Cleao?"

"Uh, hi?" she asked confused, "hey, that voice... ORPHEN?!"

"Yeah..."

She paused, "Hey, how do I know that you aren't just a part of this story and trying to trick me into doing something stupid? I want proof."

"You're a klutz and Majik's my slave." Orphen replied.

She thought about it, "Yep, it's you alright...so any idea where Majik and Temi are?"

Orphen shook his head, "No, to be honest I haven't left this room and I don't think I will."

Ok, so a lot happens and the horse comes running back to Temi.

She starts playing her role, "What's wrong?"

The horse seemed to pause, "Temi... is that..."

Majik shot up, "Decris?! I was expecting you to be a mouse or something."

"Yeah, thanks... well that old guy is at this really creepy castle and I think he may have been imprisoned." Decris explained, "And that's why I came back... oh yeah and ya can't forget the wolves."

"WOLVES?! WHERE?! I LOOOOOOOVE WOLVES!!" she snapped out of it and turned to Majik, "Oh yeah, come on, we might find the other two."

Ok, so Orphen was able to leave the room and as soon as the old guy saw him he threw the old fart in the prison. Temi and Majik came to the castle and knocked at the door. They waited awhile, but when no one answered they just invited themselves in and looked around. Temi knew where to go so Majik followed her and they walked up stairs for a bit until they ran in to a dungeon.

The old man shouted from a corner, "Bell! What are you doing here?! RUN!!"

"No, father I'm not leaving you." She wanted to cringe as she said it.

Suddenly a giant creature crept up behind her and of course she knew about this, but she swung around like she was surprised.

"H-hey big guy..." she said looking at his size, "If you let my dad go I'll stay and take his place."

"Bell what are you doing?!" The fart asked, "I can't leave you with him!!"

"Father you're sick. You need to get home and get some rest." Once again she wanted to regurgitate her lunch.

Ok, so the old guy is sent away in a possessed wagon.

The beast asked, "Why'd you choose to stay?"

"AH HA!" she shouted, "Majik you were right! Orphen IS the beast!"

The creature seemed to jump back, "How did you know? I had to PROVE to Cleao that it was actually me instead of some guy trying to trick her."

"Well, I can recognize voices very easily." She told him.

Majik jumped in, "Hey, didn't you say something about Cleao?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where is she?" he asked.

A miniature broom walked in, "I'm right here."

As soon as the two saw her form they burst out in laughter.

Majik is laughing, "Oh man! I thought that Decris was going to have a bad part but YOU!" continues mocking laughter

Temi's being nice and trying to hold back her laughter but it doesn't seem to be working. After while they let Decris into the castle and found a private room where there weren't any possessed objects, besides Cleao. (Kinda reminds me of my house with all the possessed toys.) Ok Temi told the story that they were supposed to be acting. Cleao was all right with it because she would return to normal and she didn't have to do much, Majik just thought to stay away, Decris felt insignificant, and Orphen DESPISED his part. He REALLY didn't feel like dancing AGAIN also you can't blame him for not wanting to act out the mushy part. (Cleao: The dusting thingy Majik: Geston Temi: Bell duh, Orphen: The beast obviously)

Cleao started laughing at Orphen, "Sucks to be you!! HA HA!"

He glared at her, "Hey, like you can talk, YOU'RE A POSSESED BROOM STICK!"

"HEY! I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!!" she screamed.

"AND YOU THINK I DID?!" he shouted back.

"Well, it certainly reflects your personality."

Temi sighed, "Cleao, just because he isn't his normal self right now doesn't give you the right to tease him about it and this hideous form he is in right now (Orphen is sitting in a dark corner wondering if anyone likes him) doesn't reflect anything about him but it certainly looks like your repulsive face!!"

"All right," she smirked, "if I'm so ugly and your not than how many boyfriends have you had?"

"None."

She shot up, "HA! So you must be so nauseating that all the men are afraid of you!!! I've had five! The few exceptional men."

"No, that's not even close. I have turned down every single guy that had asked me out, which is like over thirty-nine people. To be honest I've given up on love and it's so much easier now that don't have to worry about acting cool around men. Now I can just be myself." Temi spat back.

Cleao jaw was on the floor, "HOW CAN YOU LIVE?! LOVE IS EVERYTHING!!"

"Well," she started, "That's why a CAN live without it, because I don't believe that. Love is just a want, just like having a million dollars. Yeah, sure money's important but it's not EVERYTHING."

"She's got a point, Cleao." Majik stated.

"Ok, can we get back to the subject?" Orphen asked, "I'm starting to feel like that you guys are forgetting about me and WHY we are here."

"I feel so left out..." T.T Decris stated.

Well, Majik gets to ride Decris back to town and the lucky Horse/dragon/bunny/bird gets to run back to the castle all by himself. Oh wait he isn't alone! I forgot the pack of wolves

following him! Well, anyway, Temi goes to dinner with Orphen (Heh, heh, I feel bad for them. I don't like their roles either!) And Orphen is 'taught' to eat 'politely'. Orphen is wearing this blue outfit and Temi is wearing a long red dress with those sparkly things all over it. (Can you tell me what they are? ' I'm not too good when it comes to dresses, just like my pen name, I'm a tomboy.) They eat dinner without a single word and afterwards they went outside and stood out there in the snow.

"Ok, this is pointless." She said half to herself.

He nodded, "Yeah..."

She sighed and pulled out birdseed. She poured some into her hands and held it out, but it didn't take long before birds perched in her hands. They pecked at the food and Orphen watched while the possessed objects stood on the second story porch spying on them.

"She is the one!" the candle said in kung fu style.

"Ok, now WHY are we spying on them?" Cleao asked.

They looked at her surprised, "We must make sure they fall in love."

"Uh, oh yeah! The rose... I forgot." Cleao sighed. _'I HATE THIS STORY!!'_

All right, lets go check on Majik. He is in a bar, that doesn't sound too good. (At least its not Orphen.)

"Give me another one! _HICCUP_ make it Scarlet Ocean this time! _HICCUP_" Majik shouted drunk out of his mind.

"That one?! That's the strongest beer here!" the bartender shouted, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Majik moaned, "_HICCUP_ Yeah, _HICCUP_ JUST GIVE IT TO ME! _HICCUP_"

"All right."

Ok, lets get back to Orphen and Temi.

"This is what I am supposed to show you?" Orphen asked looking around this circular room full of books.

She nodded while examining the room also, "Well, the character I'm playing REALLY likes books so it makes sense... but **I** can only read a few books without falling asleep or losing interest."

He looked at her, "So what happens next? No kissing right?"

"Nope, none. Um, I think this is when you show me this magic mirror and I have to leave." She confirmed.

"Oh, and where do I show it to you?" he asked.

They went into the west wing and into the dark room that Orphen was first in. there on a small round table was a glowing rose surrounded by a glass container and a glass hand-mirror.

"There, that's it." she said pointing to the table.

Orphen picked it up, "Ok, here?"

She took it from him, "Show me... ugh, papa."

The mirror glowed and there where her reflection once was, was her AHEM, papa laying in the snow dieing.

"Bye, doughboy." Temi said as waved goodbye. (She also took the mirror)

"That's not my name!" he shouted to her before she left. She shut the door and he sighed, "Bye anyway..."

Decris is galloping with Temi on his back and they are searching for the old man. The looked for a while, they finally found him and brought him back home.

He awoke and sat up then he saw Temi, "Bell? Is that you?"

"It's ok father," she shivered, "I'm here."

"But how did you escape that horrible monster?" he asked.

She wanted to pound his head in for calling her friend that but because he didn't know any better she kept her anger under control.

She tried her best to smile, "I didn't escape he let me go."

"He what?!"

Of course he was surprised but before she could explain some loud noises where heard outside.

They went out and there in front of the house was this HUGE mob. They were shouting all these nasty things and throwing stuff at the old fart then out of the middle of the mob came Majik... who apparently was still drunk.

"Maj... I mean, Geston? What are you doing here?" Temi asked.

He threw his arm up and pointed at the old guy, "Put him in the insane wagon thing..."

She wanted to laugh but that would only cause trouble so she followed her role, "My father is not crazy!!" she pulled out the mirror, "Show me the beast!"

It glowed, the reflection of the mob disappeared and showed Orphen or what was the beast, lying down asleep.

Every one screamed, "AHHHH!"

They stopped.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz...."

"AHHHH!"

They stopped.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz...."

"AHHHH!!"

They stopped.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz...."

"AHHHH!"

They stopped.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz...."

"AHHH..."

"SHUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Temi screamed. (Shut up)

Everyone froze including the fire on the torches.

Temi took a deep breath and put the mirror away, "THANK you, Geez."

Everyone looked at each other confused and they started murmuring, "What was... what the... what just... how come..."

The old fart walked back inside the house without anyone noticing and Temi followed.

Majik's little buddy started shouting, "Come on! Lets kill the beast!"

"Eh, I don't feel like it right now..." one person said.

"Yeah, that guy looked scary but he's harmless." Another guy said.

"Yeah, yeah" everyone else started agreeing.

They started talking to one another and walked home leaving the shrimp guy and the drunken Majik in the streets all by them selves.

"Hey, Geston! Aren't you gonna provoke them to kill that monster?" the guy asked.

Majik shook his head, "Nah, I don't feel like it, either."

He entered the same house as Temi and passed out on her bed.

The guy shouted, "FINE! I'LL GO KILL'IM!" He walked away with a small sword in his hand along with a torch.

She quickly got on Decris' back and left for the castle. She made it just on time, the guy had just entered and there was time to spare though she didn't hesitate at all in following. She rode Decris up the stairs, and onto the roof where the 'fight' had begun. Orphen lazily played with the guy ferociously swinging at him. Resting his head on his fist holding it up with his leg, he lifted the guy up into the air after removing him of his sword.

"Looks like you're having fun." Temi said interrupting.

He looked at her, "I guess... at least he's short. Now I don't have to make any effort to defend myself."

"HEY!" he shouted, "I WAS THE #1 FIGHTER IN THE SCHOOL FOR FIVE YEARS!! I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!!"

"Really? Than the people at your school must've sucked, because you stink at fighting." Orphen stated, and with that he threw him out the window.

Temi sighed, "You could've just let him go."

He shrugged, "I know, but we shouldn't be here much longer so I don't have to worry about a mob killing me."

She sat down next to him, "Your so selfish."

"That's not true, did I abandon anyone when things got a little difficult? NOOOOO." He protested.

"Well," she leaned her head against his shoulder "I don't think you would WANT to avoid a fight with anyone."

He smirked, "I guess that's true."

She sighed while snuggling against his fur, "This feels like my dog's fur."

Orphen looked at her a little confused but he just shrugged it off.

She lifted her head and looked over at the rose. She watched as the last petal fell from the stem and landed on the table.

"Doesn't that mean..." he got a little nervous.

"Don't worry about it... you'll be back to normal."

Right as she spoke he was... well if you saw the movie (And you probably did.) than you know what happened next so I'm just gonna skip all of that. Orphen is standing up staring at his hands shock, but very soon he started jumping all over the place and in his happiness he ran up to Temi swung her around and kissed her cheek (Oh, no, it happened... TT) then went back to bouncing off the walls. She stood there, hand on her cheek with a look of astonishment but she smiled and joined in the hyper active celebrating. Everything went back to normal, Cleao and the other possessed things were people again the castle looked like it should blah, blah, blah, everyone's happy. Later at the same castle theirs a ball being held and Orphen & Temi are dancing with each other again. Cleao dressed up as a maiden, is watching from the crowd, Majik has a major hangover and is sitting in a corner where he can see them, then Decris, ya can't forget about him, he was able to get to a window and watch it all from there.

Temi's eye twitched, "Ok, why am I the one dancing? I mean, every school dance I went to I just sat in a dark corner talking to friends that had noticed me. I just sat there... I didn't dance... at all. So why am I dancing?"

"Hey, how do you think I feel? I don't like dancing either, so stop complaining." He told her.

She sighed, "Sorry, it's in my blood, got it from my dad."

Ok the dancing part is over so all of them go outside and meet each other.

"Ok, I agree with Temi this IS the worst one!" Orphen exclaimed.

"Alright! We've established that this is the worst one!" Majik shouted "Just how do we get out of here?!"

Temi looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, you're the one that knows everything about this situation. So tell us what do we do to get out of here?"

She glared at her, "Hey, just because I knew the roles of the people we need to act doesn't mean that I know EVERYTHING!!"

"Hey, hey, I thought you would take it as a compliment." Cleao explained.

Majik held his head in pain, "Ow, I hope we leave soon I have a major headache."

Decris sighed, "Well, if you didn't drink the beer I don't think you would've gotten one."

"Hey, I feel a little light headed... do you guys?" Temi asked.

Orphen's vision was blurring, "I... do too..."

Cleao fell unconscious, Majik soon followed. Temi laid down to avoid hurting herself in collapsing and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Temi, don't fall asleep..." Orphen warned her in a weary voice.

She smiled, "Too late..."

He slide down against the wall and rested his head. He looked over at Decris who was asleep standing up. (OOOOOOH, COW-TIPPING!! Oh, wait he's not a cow so HORSE-TIPPING!!!)

He closed his eyes, "Shit."

He fell onto the ground and passed out.

THE END!!!

A/N: **_ALRIGHT, I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD USE CINDERELLA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO REVIEW AND TELL ME, PLEASE. AND COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT?_**


End file.
